Secangkir Coklat Panas
by Lomiashi
Summary: Hari itu, Ying sedang meratapi nasib.


**Secangkir Coklat Panas**

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

 **Warning!**

Possible OOC and typo(s), serempet-serempet romance, TaufanxYing, alurnya ngajak balapan(?), EyD belum sempurna, dan segala kekacauan(?) lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa jam aku di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang entah pada siapa dilontarkan lolos dari bibir seorang gadis kala melihat suasana sekitar dari atap gedung sekolah. Sang surya hampir tergelincir. Seiring dengan itu, langit masih terang walau tak dapat membandingi terangnya kala sang surya di atas kepala. Burung berterbangan menuju sarang sambil bernyanyi, memberitahu penghuni bumi tentang jawaban dari, 'Jam berapa sekarang?' walau tidak begitu spesifik. Namun gadis itu dapat menyimpulkan kalau kurang lebih empat jam dirinya sudah di sini melepas penat.

Penat akan kehidupannya sendiri. Yang dianggap sangat berat secara sepihak. Segala masalah selalu menjadi beban yang membuat hidupnya semakin berat. Hingga gadis itu tak dapat memikulnya lagi. Diputuskan untuk membuang beban tersebut dan berlari jauh walau ia tahu bahwa beban itu akan kembali memberatkannya. Terus berulang sampai detik ini.

Keluarga, teman, dan sekolah merupakan sumber beban tersebut. Mau lari kemanapun, beban itu akan terus menemuinya. Terlebih lagi, ia tak dapat jauh dari sumber beban tersebut. Sekilas keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup terlintas, membuat kepalanya menunduk ke bawah. Ah, dalam ketinggian segini ia bisa saja langsung mati di bawah sana. Mungkin dengan kepala yang pecah dan darah yang banyak mengalir. Jiwanya takkan lagi merasakan beban hidup. Lalu, Tuhan akan menghitung kebajikan dan kita dosa yang telah dilakukannya di dunia. Dan ternyata, dosa lebih banyak daripada kebajikan hingga akhirnya dijebloskan ke nera—

"Tidak! Tidak!"

Menggeleng, ia menghentikan khayalan buruknya itu. Menyeramkan sekali jika hidupnya harus berakhir dengan masuk ke tempat terburuk yang pernah ada. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh keinginan ekstrimnya itu. Kepala diangkat, irisnya pun menangkap cahaya jingga yang menyeruak di langit biru. Hari sudah semakin sore, namun tak ada keinginan untuk segera pulang.

Dirinya belum ingin mendapat nasihat saat sudah sampai di rumah nanti.

Karenanya, waktu terus diulur dengan melamunkan hal tak jelas, berakhir dengan mengkhayalkan hal buruk yang tak pasti terjadi. Pikiran negatif telah menjajah otaknya sampai tak ada sedikitpun yang positif.

Aku lelah.

Aku sedih.

Aku sendiri.

Aku depresi.

Semua ini membuatku muak.

Kenapa aku ditakdirkan untuk hidup?

Bukannya aku tidak berguna?

Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal ini?

Kenapa?

Segala pikiran buruk memenuhi kepalanya hingga air mata lolos begitu saja tanpa permisi. Sungguh, ia benci ketika dirinya mulai menangis, menunjukkan bahwa ia lemah saja. Untunglah, tak ada seorang pun yang ada di sini. Diusap air mata, tak mau terlarut dalam kesedihan. Sialnya, air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Ah, sepertinya ia harus menenangkan diri dulu.

Raungan pun menemani tenggelamnya sang surya, membiarkan kegelapan mendominasi sementara bulan serta bintang memunculkan diri. Raungan digantikan oleh isakan. Dirinya masih tak bisa menghentikan tangis.

Menyebalkan.

"Kukira sudah pulang. Ternyata masih di sini."

Eh?

Isakan terhenti, kepala ditolehkan, mencari seseorang yang barusan berucap, dan dapat! Seorang pemuda berseragam pramuka tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, mematri senyum kala sepasang iris safirnya menangkap sosok tak terduga itu. Pikiran gadis itu jadi berkecamuk, ternyata ada yang memerhatikan tangisnya tadi. Pasti setelah ini, pemuda itu akan menanyakan sebab ia menangis apa, dan sungguh menyebalkan mendapat pertanyaan tersebut.

Pemuda itu tak hanya berdiam diri, ia mengayunkan kaki, mendekati gadis itu, dan duduk di sampingnya. Kepala didongakkan, menatap langit gelap dengan titik cahaya yang indah. Entah mengapa, gadis itu sama sekali tak protes dengan kedatangannya. Rasanya seperti, ia butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

"...kenapa kamu ada di sini? Dan kenapa pakai seragam pramuka?"

Tentu saja, ia tak ingin langsung menceritakan segala yang terganjal di hati dulu. Tidak sopan rasanya kalau mendadak _curhat_ begitu saja. Bekas air mata diseka, sebelum mendengar jawaban pemuda di sampingnya.

"Yah... Aku sebenernya ikut persami. Tapi karena males, jadi aku kabur aja, deh~"

Cengiran terukir di wajah, kekehan pun turut terdengar. Gadis itu mendelik, agak iri dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hidupmu santai banget, sih."

"Ngapain diribetin coba? Hidup 'kan cuma sekali, Ying!"

Ying menghela napas. Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi ia bingung, hidup menyedihkan ini harus diberikan kepadanya? Apa ia tengah dihukum, karena pernah melakukan dosa besar? Ying bingung sampai tak dapat menikmati hidup yang diberikan Tuhan. Lelah sekali memikirkannya.

Lagi, Ying sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai melupakan pertanyaan yang belum dijawab pemuda itu, Taufan. Menyadari hal itu, Taufan langsung menjawab pertanyaan lainnya tanpa menatap Ying yang kembali menunduk, meratapi nasib yang menurut sepihak sangat sial.

"Dan... Kenapa aku ada di sini? Aku gak sengaja liat kamu ada di sini pas aku lagi nyari tempat buat kabur. Aku liatnya udah dari sore tadi, lho."

Tersentak, pikiran negatif Ying langsung menghilang. Sepasang safirnya langsung menatap iris lain yang berwarna sama. Taufan tampak santai saja mendapat tatapan begitu sambil menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Ying.

"Jadi, daritadi sore kamu merhatiin aku-?"

"Oh, gak. Pas tau udah senja, aku nimbrung di musholla sambil nunggu adzan maghrib. Terus, habis salat, aku iseng cek, apa kamu masih ada di sini atau gak. Eh~? Ternyata masih ada~ Jadi, kusamperin, deh. Tamat~"

Ying diam saja setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang tersebut. Padahal, tadi ia kebanyakan menunduk. Bisa-bisanya sepasang safirnya terlepas menangkap sosok Taufan yang memerhatikan di bawah sana. Tapi, ia agak bersyukur ada pemuda itu di sini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, seram juga gedung sekolah saat malam.

Suara ritsleting yang dibuka terdengar, lagi-lagi menyentakkan Ying. Tampak Taufan mengeluarkan sebuah termos kecil serta beberapa gelas besi dari dalam tasnya. Setelah meletakkan di sampingnya, ia pun kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dua bungkus bubuk coklat.

"Katanya males ikut persami, tapi kok bawa macem-macem gini, sih?"

"Memang males, lagipula aku cuma bawa ini. Soalnya, gabisa pulang dulu."

Taufan terkekeh lagi seraya membuat coklat panas berhubung malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ying turut membantu, merasa tak enak hanya melihat saja. Awalnya Taufan menolak untuk dibantu, tapi akhirnya pasrah saja, apa mau dikata, Ying _keukeuh_ sekali untuk membantu.

Setelah selesai, Taufan langsung memberikan coklat panas buatannya pada Ying. Tentu gadis berkacamata itu jadi bingung, ia sudah membuat secangkir coklat panas untuk dirinya sendiri. Belum Ying bersuara, Taufan sudah terlebih dahulu membuka suara.

"Kamu 'kan terbiasa buat apa-apa sendiri."

Bagaimana bisa ia tahu?!

"Jadi, gak salah kalau kamu nikmatin sesuatu yang gak dibuat sendiri walau sebenernya bisa buat sendiri."

Apa yang ia bicarakan, _sih_?

Tapi kalau dipikir, ada benarnya juga.

"Mungkin rasanya akan jadi lebih spesial."

Spesial, ya?

Mendadak, kepala Ying dipenuhi oleh pikiran mengenai Taufan. Pemuda yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya, sekarang tengah menemaninya dan memberikan secangkir coklat panas dengan asap yang tampak mengepul di atasnya. Sebuah perhatian yang bisa jadi hanya kebetulan saja, namun membuat rasa terharu menjalar di hati hingga air mata kembali tak terbendung. Bukan air mata kesedihan, untuk pertama kalinya, ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

Taufan tampak terkejut akan hal itu. "E-eh? Kenapa nangis? Aku salah ngomong yah? Maaf!" Demi apapun, Taufan merasa tidak enak jika ada orang yang menangis karenanya.

"Gak, gak. Aku cuma terharu." Ying mengukir senyum sambil menyeka air mata. Taufan sedikit bernapas lega mendengarnya. Gadis berkacamata itupun melanjutkan, "Baru pertama kali, aku merasa diperhatikan begini. Makasih banyak!"

Ying melebarkan senyum. Manis, Taufan membatin dan turut terbawa untuk tersenyum. Setelahnya, Ying mengamit sodoran Taufan dan menyodorkan balik cangkir coklat panas buatannya.

"Mungkin rasanya akan jadi lebih spesial, 'kan?" Taufan tertawa mendapat kembali kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan sebelum menjawab, "Iya," dan menerima secangkir coklat panas tersebut.

Suasana ini terasa hangat bahkan jika tak ada secangkir coklat panas menemani. Semilir angin malam bersiul, sama sekali tidak mengusik kehangatan di atas atap gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Oh, iya, kita kayak lagi pacaran, deh~"

"Dalam mimpimu, Taufan. Dalam mimpimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

.

.

.

 **A/N:** akhirnya kesampean bikin fict ini hiks /sedotingus /jorokih

Idenya udah ada sejak kapan tau :'3 baru sekarang diketik. Saking sibuknya /heleh

Hampir sebulan mungkin gak nyentuh Ms. Word buat ngetik huhuhu habisnya, mood nulis langsung amblas(?) kala melihat file ff corrupt, author mana yang tidak syedi? Jadi yah gitu, draft ff dan ide jadi tak tertuangkan lagi. Tapi sekarang bertekad, untuk balik nulis lagi! File corrupt tidak buatku gentar! HAHAHAHAHA! /abaikanini

Tjukup buat curhatnya! Sampai berjumpa di ff selanjutnya!

Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia! Ehe~

 **Lomiashi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Kedua cangkir yang tadinya berisi coklat hangat telah tandas. Perbincangan yang mengisi malam pun telah berakhir. Kini keduanya menatap langit malam yang tampak indah dengan bulan dan beribu bintang di langit. Jagat raya sungguh menakjubkan!

Mendadak, ada yang menggelitik telinga Taufan. Sontak pemuda itupun merasa kegelian. "Ying, geli tau."

Ying langsung menatap bingung Taufan. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam saja tanpa suara ataupun gerakan yang banyak. "Maksudmu apa, Fan?"

"Lho? Bukannya tadi kamu gelitikin telingaku?"

Ying menggeleng. "Gak tuh."

Taufan langsung merinding dibuatnya. Kalau bukan Ying, terus siapa? Kan hanya mereka yang ada di sini. Jangan-jangan...

"Ying, sekolah kita rumornya berhantu, 'kan?"

"Iya." Ying agak merinding mendengarnya, namun, "Tapi aku gak percaya! Mana ada hantu di dunia ini!"

"Ya, memang benar."

Bukan, bukan Taufan yang menjawab itu, tapi 'seseorang' di samping Ying yang kini tengah tersenyum lirih.

"HANTU!"

Langkah seribu langsung diambil, meninggalkan berbagai barang bekas minum coklat panas tadi.


End file.
